


You asked for it.

by celesgami



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Smut, Togaishi, mlm, nondespair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesgami/pseuds/celesgami
Summary: basically togamis being a touch starved sassy bitch and takas like 'yknow what fuck you take this' and gives him the time of his life LOL
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> english , not my first language , just wanna note that!
> 
> and yes , taka does curse , hes not an uwu baby,
> 
> and no , ishimondo is not in this, togaishi supremacy,
> 
> hope my twitter baes and anyone who reads this enjoys , the word amount is exactly 3,127 words ^_^

BYAKUYA POV:

Do you ever be quiet? I wondered, you continuously shouting at me and telling me to stop being rude to the classmates. Is that going to help with your persona? To stand tall against a guy who could take you to court and sue you even if there was no reason to? This was rather pointless. But me being degraded   
had some sense to it , some sense I enjoyed , but this wouldn't be enjoyable if it wasn't from YOU.

If I couldn't make you quiet, I would make you. But it seems I can't , your beam of determination to put me down shone brighter than the sun could ever . But that was no reason to not take my eyes off you. 

"You need to learn how to behave! It's like i'm teaching a puppy how to sit! But all he wants is to bite my hands!"

A puppy..... I grinned , metaphorically. Is that a saying? I had to keep satire , though the thought of being treated like a puppy trembled my skin, like goosebumps popping up. But in a good way. How could something like that ever be bad? Maybe I seemed in-charge and .. 'dominant' but who says I wouldn't mind anything different from that. Like... 'Mixing' it up. 

"If I could get you to sit - I would! But you're so stubborn so I have to stand round all day watching you misbehave! I have no soft spot for you yet it always looks like I do!" 

Funny , isn't it? I get to do whatever I want and the only times you tell me off is alone - In this empty room. That no one ever used. Weird .. Huh! You being sick and tired of me misbehaving when you could simply give me a lesson. You could teach me how to behave. But you never have tricks up your sleeve (Maybe I'm wrong - though..) . Innocence fulfils you. But I know theres something dirty in there. You crave it, don't you? You crave someone to touch you all over. 

Silly boy. 

Only if you could give in for once . And be quiet, like I could call out 'inside voice' and you could quiet down. But thats impossible to say to the ultimate moral compass . Isn't that right, Ishimaru?

You can't hear my thoughts , but I can't hear you neither . In a way of , I can hear your words , but not your emotion. Like its some bland siri reading out an audio book for me. Yet I just simply don't ... Care. 

"Please , for once. Be nice to someone. It's all I ask. If not,

I'll punish you."

I sparked up, my foot twisting infront of the other . As I wobble a little to keep balance - It twitched. The rasp in your voice excited me. I hid it as said , putting my leg infront of the other.

I purr in response , but it was just like i'm thinking of what to say.

"Why so? I am the ultimate affluent progeny anyways. How come some commoner like you can just , 'punish' me?"

And how come i've been waiting for it? 

Not a question for you to answer though, not that you COULD answer anyways. 

"I can do many things , Byakuya . I have tricks up my sleeve."

"Cheeky , aren't you?"

"To get you to listen."

"Why are you so .. dedicated?"

"Because I want you to listen to me."

Twitch - Again. I sigh, wobbling slightly once again. I was getting to excited. But I needed to calm down. How is he not noticing this? I wonder.

"Me ? Listen to you? You are .. Joking right?"

"If I was joking I would be laughing. I do find myself humorous."

I huff, staring into his unmissable shimmery eyes. And he seemed to look into mine also. 

"Smart ass."

"And you finally admit it?"

You ask, I can't admit that so easily . I can't just shout out that I'm wrong . Me ever admitting i'm wrong could ruin my devotion. But I couldn't spit it out. Yet I had to.

"No... - Sarcasm."

"Haha! There you go. Back to normal.. Great."

You sighed , dropping downwards and looking rather. Disappointed, you must've liked my silence. Weirdo .

"Disappointed huh? Just give me my punishment already."

"You're... asking for it?"

You stand up straight, moving closer to me. I push up my glasses , placing my hands behind my back. 

"...I'm curious." 

He pulls me downwards, although our height difference wasn't much.

"Maybe if you stopped crossing your legs so eagerly then maybe."

I suddenly try to walk back. So you did know? 

3RD PERSON POV:

Togami puts his hand ontop of ishimarus. Which clutched ontop his collar. 

"What are you trying to accomplish, Taka?"

Ishimaru shoved Togami to the floor, specifically making him lean against the wall. Togami made no word of pain, just - confusion. While Ishimaru crouched down to his level. 

"You sure are some strange person - weirdo."

He chuckled , standing up and walking to a few windows , immediately closing them shut and covering them with curtains that accompanied this room. And he turned back to Togami, who still sat there. 

And then he made his way to him, crouching down. Then getting ontop of him. 

"You wanted this, Haha! Didn't you?"

Yet Togami never replied , simply - bit his lip.

Kiyotaka began pressing against his bulge. While also unbuttoning his own shirt. For a fact Togami knew the 'innocent' guy was muscly... Gym class.

When Kiyotaka got the torso part of his uniform off . Leaving him shirtless, he lifted his hand and unbuttoned the top bit of Togamis shirt. Then leaning down, beginning to kiss and lick his neck, kneeing his knee against his bulge. Byakuya moaned , arching his back. The feeling was incomprehensible , he starved for it. He wrapped his arms round the compass' neck. As he continued to give the taller male hickeys. He was sure a multitasker. 

"Keep quiet though - don't want anyone walking in.."

He hissed , it sounded like an intense command from him. But he obeyed . Keeping quiet and beginning to muffle his noises a little more.

Once Kiyotaka was down, he sat up. 

"Undress , then get over here." 

He got up, grabbing a chair -

This room had multiple chairs in the corner , and a table . But that wasn't useful. He sat down , unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, then his boxers. Sitting there, he smiled. 

Although Byakuya was still .. extremely confused with what was going on, although he did kind of ask for it. 

He didn't care about the risks , like his reputation. This is what he strived for..

The affluent undressed completely , except his boxers. And walked over to Kiyotaka . Who was .. Completely naked. And stood infront of him.

Byakuya had a skinny body , with scars and boney features , it looked like his bones would push through the skin. Although his chest had a pack. 

Kiyotaka had a muscly body, not like big dudes. For example Nekomaru. But muscles were clearly there . 

"On your knees."

He hummed , andddd here we go.

"Why? Why should I listen to your commands?"

Kiyotaka simply ... laughed.

"You've been listening the whole time , Togami. Just .. do it."

Although no response was given, the boy went on his knees. Kiyotaka grabbed the back of his head, then slid it to his chin. Forcing his mouth open, he guided his member into his mouth. Surprisingly he didnt gag. But he didn't mind. It was all the better. To have a smooth enjoyment, making him shiver. "Togami, may you please just hurry up and suck?" This whole puppy thing was becoming real, having to command togami each step of the way of being pleasured , but without a doubt , it was going to be worth it . 

Togami began hesitantly sucking , despite the boy had his dirty thoughts of wanting to do it , those thoughts never equal up. thinking this would never happen , its a bit embarrassing thinking of it now. 

He swirled his tongue round it , coating it in rich saliva , bobbing his head and pushing as far as he could go - by now Kiyotakas hand was off his chin , and stroking through the blondies hair, biting his lip and leaning back. Making slight groans through his lips. 

He bucked his hips a little , thrusting into his mouth out of pure pleasure , not to hurt him. Togami moaned in response, and in return he sucked heavier , stroking some bits of his member that he didnt reach .

Ishimarus mouth was now open, his eyes half lidded. 

"..I'm close.." 

He said quietly , his member most likely twitching inside of Byakuyas mouth, ready to explode and fill his oesophagus with semen. But it was what the boy wanted anyways , so there was no reason to retreat from it , except try harder to make him come quicker than the monitor wanted. 

He hummed , vibrating his lips against his shaft and his tongue across still going in loops round it also. Speaking of multitaskers form earlier, it seemed he was one also. But what he also noticed was how sensitive he was, how easy it was to make him cum and get him excited. Which he hinted from now seeing Ishimaru blush and smirk slightly . To his surprise it was a warning to realise - He came. filling his throat. He pulled it out , putting his hands over his mouth and coughing . It was a lot , a LOT . And it filled his mouth quick. He managed to swallow though, bending over a little and wiping his mouth. 

He felt his back begin to be stroked , touching some scars of his, he began whimpering in reply to it.

"Good boy."

Was what he heard in his ear, looking over. Taka was bent down.

He was close. So close, face to face . Intertwined syncing breath. Like the air enclosed on them and they officially shared the breath among them. But breathing was no longer an option once he was pulled into a sloppy yet desired kiss. Grabbed by the waist and lifted upwards. Which.. Confused him ... Held by some 5'9 guy? What really mattered was he was now on his lap. Kiyotaka attempting to RIP. His boxers, which succeeded. which ALSO made Byakuya pull away, panting.

"You .. realise I need those for after?"

"You can use mine."

He replied , pulling him yet again into another sloppy kiss, although it being more delicate and passionate - still sloppy though. What was MORE delicate was Byakuyas dick being stroked immensely by him. Vibrating his moans against the doms lips. Even if it was just a tease towards him to distract him from what he was gonna do , it still satisfied him until the feeling of a thousand needles inside his asshole. Making him whimper and pulling him off , pushing him away a little . Also making Byakuya almost completely fall off.

"Why didn't you tell me it was going in?! ...Effing idiot!" 

He hissed , he was certainly pissed. Throwing his glasses aside.

Silence among them , but he spoke up.

"...Surprise~!!"

"Shut up." 

"Ooookayyyy..."

Kiyotaka finished off with, placing hands on his waist, caressing it gently. Feeling his hip bones made it a little icky, he would get used to it though. 

"Let's just - forget that happened , okay? And move your hips. Or i'll make you."

He frowned , moving his hips round in a circular motion - Is that how you do it anyways? And leaned forward, putting his hands onto his shoulders, gripping them like handles . As if this was a bike or something and he was learning how to ride it correctly. Even so , Kiyotaka did help and slowly thrusted upwards , aware that the face Byakuya had that this was still painful. So he decided to speak up.

"Take your time."

"I certainly will be.."

He hissed in reply , losing contact.

"Why are you so huffy? A second ago you were looking like a whore.."

He widened his eyes a little.

"Because it hurts? What do you think? Maybe I'll take back the 'Smart ass' and replace the smart with DUMB."

"Brat."

"Do you want me to continue or not?" 

"Go on.."

Byakuya began to continue yet again, circulating himself round the shaft. He leaned close despite how mad he was at the poor guy. Who was only trying to fuck him. 

As some minutes went on, the comfortableness grew on and he felt pretty comfortable with the feeling , even not that angry anymore . Tolerating the hall monitor . And with that , he tapped him.

"You can start.. bringing in action now .. If that's what you want.."

"Just tell me if it hurts .. okay?"

"...No."

"Alright then...?" 

He began to fasten up the pace of his thrusting into him, shifting round a little to get completely comfortable with what he was doing , stroking his sides and making his way up his chest, stroking and touching all round. He could even feel the goosebumps appearing round his body as he shivered from pleasure , that excited him . It was a hint to know he was enjoying this , unless it meant in a negative way. But how would this be 'scary' ? Infact that couldn't even be a reason anymore as he began to hear noises from the rich boy . Leaning his head backwards and moving his hips up and down, beginning to get in pace with him, although his body seemed skinny , and weak. He seemed to have enough power - for now though . As this was just the beginning of it all.

Just to tease , he began to speed up . Curious on if he could match it up . What he could feel that the tightness on his shoulders was well - tighter than before . Making him sit up a little . Leaning forward he began kissing his chest , licking round snd getting at his nipples. Pink like feminine ones. Speaking of it , his body was extremely feminine. If you could get him a wig and feminine clothing . You could begin to use she/her on him. 

But it seems he didn't know that Byakuya was trans. 

Then again, it doesn't matter now.

There was a slight bump below his chest, prior to where stitches used to be. Making Byakuya remove his hands from there , and lift them onto his neck.

"..Choke me."

"What? I can't do that!-"

"Yes you can. Do it."

"...Whatever you desire.."

Kiyotaka began to tighten his grip and began to choke him, he gasped for air , but his face was satisfied.

"Kinky bitch."

Kiyotaka snarky remarked. Thrusting into him faster , to this point Byakuya seemed to be unable to keep up with the speed , moans , groans , squeaks , whimpers. All the lustful noises you could make , was what came out of his mouth. He liked it , infact he loved it so much. He hardened up, a knot like feeling beginning to twist and turn in his stomach. Surprisingly, it was different from the first time he had this knot . It was painful but more pleasuring, was he going to orgasm? He sighed , shakily. Letting go of his neck and pulling him close. Kissing him once again, shoving his tongue to the back of his throat, not in a weird way though. Their tongues played together , like a play fight. Fighting for dominance . But Byakuya was so tired that Kiyotaka won so easily , pushing it down, he explored his mouth , it was sticky , and hot . Sticky from the cum that had once been in his mouth. He chuckled a little , a weak growl commented after. 

He pulled off , sighing. 

"I'm close.. Yet again.." 

He whispered out , lustfully staring into Byakuyas eyes , drool going down the side of his mouth.

"...Me too."

"..Cum with me."

Byakuya nodded , gripping onto him ever-so-tightly and rushed , attempting hard to match his speed , it was difficult , and he couldn't match. But it would help Taka fill him. 

a few , pleasuring moments went by, arousal filled the room, panting , moaning and groaning, touching. And finally.

The prostate had been hit . 

His head flung back , catching his breath.

"RIGHT THERE! PLEASE, POUND IT!"

God that was loud , shit. But that was just a outside thought . Kiyotaka didn't care anymore , he thrashed right into the spot , pounding him immensely and making sure he would get that 3 day pain in that spot. It's what he deserves after being a bitch anyways to him, bitches like him deserve a good time with consequences. Maybe this could be a way to show the love for him, for sure . Closeted for years and finally getting this moment with him. Seeing his perfect body made his heart go all different kind of directions. But it wasn't the time to explode all the love for Byakuya Togami, they could talk about it after ... If he ever wanted to speak to him again.

The pounding became sloppy after minutes , panting and sweating , drooling and groaning. He was like a machine , working his ass off. But Byakuya was just the same , still bouncing up and down and shakily moving round . He knew he wouldn't be able to walk after this , even thinking he wouldn't ever walk again. Paralysed. But he got what he wanted , if he was gonna be stuck in a wheelchair for centuries because of a damn ass pound . He'll take it.

"Ah.. Byakuya , please , i'm so damn close.. "

His stomach continuously twisted and ached. Begging to be exploded. So he shouted out.

"Byakuya! Cum! Cum with me!"

He panted . And came , filling him. Byakuya .. Delayed a little , but he managed to get in somewhat sync . Takas chest covered in semen. And Byakuya rode out his orgasm. 

Finally. They were .. Done. Byakuya slopped ontop of him , panting. 

"Did you.. Hah.. Enjoy your punishment or what?.."

"..."

He glanced up, kissing below his chin. 

"Yes. I feel well punished. Thank for teaching me a lesson.." 

Taka pulled out and sat up, Setting Byakuya off his lap, and onto the table. As he sat up, grabbing his clothes, he put them on. He did try to clean the semen - though. He also handed Byakuyas clothes to him, smiling. 

"Meet me at my house , 6pm sharp. We have homework to do."

And - he just , walked out. 

Did he really just leave Byakuya here? Dripping of cum? He sighed , putting his clothes on. Kiyotakas boxers were ... Especially loose and kind of uncomfortable. They were too big also. He attempted to get up, but .. Failed , though guess what! Handy dandy chairs existed! So he grabbed one, standing up, reaching for his glasses and plopping his glasses on. Pushing them up the bridge of his nose . His hair was ruffled , and ruined. 

He grabbed his blazer, and picking up his phone, calling his 'Private taxi.'

"Come pick me up at school , asap. I fell , and I need help getting out also."

"Thanks , bye."


End file.
